Kamen Rider: Beginning of the End
by Infinity Calix
Summary: For years, our hero has traveled through many worlds, all to save his own, a quest for power to defeat his greatest enemy, However, now he will have to face that enemy with the fate of the world on his shoulders. He will make countless rivals, all for the king's crown. Who will win and who will lose? This is a fight for the fate of all worlds, this is The End.
1. BE-01

_**Greetingess Worldess, I Infinity Calix has finally returned, with my latest Fanfiction. This time the story is on Kamen Rider. Honestly I love Kamen Rider, and it is one of my favorite series. OOO is my favorite rider of course. Whoever has read any other Fanfics that I have written, DO NOT read this as it contains major SPOILERS for any of them. Basically, this will be set to be the ending for all my Fanfiction stories. It is NOT my last story, but all of my stories involving _ ends with this one. At some point in the future I will write prequels about how _ got his powers, the rise of Deus, and basically his whole back story. The reason why I'm posting this now is because of a writing assignment I have for my English class. Each Friday my class is to write a paper on anything we want. So I decided for my weekly writing why not write this one? I honestly have always thought about how I'm going to end the story for my Protagonist, so I thought up this one. Anywhose, I think I took up most of your time now, so let's ride. –Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Kamen Rider related, all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The Only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.)**_

Book 1: Beginning of the End

_**Stage 01: Return/**_

_**[Sometime, Somewhere]/**_

_A jolt of pain flew through my body, and I was helpless to stop it. I recognized the pain as the very same pain that I feel whenever I crossed worlds, however, this time it was very different than the last 1,000,000 times(Rounded). The familiar pain of crossing the worlds felt as though it was enhanced over a thousand times. My heart rate felt as if it was sky-rocketing through the roof as the world around me slowed down. The ever so quick flashes of light blurred to the point of where they reformatted from a world of color, to a spinning world of whiteness. My eyes were burning, my hands were numb, my mouth tasted of iron, my ears felt as though they would burst, and various smells intoxicated the air; fusing into a poisonous stench that forced me to the ground. The White world around me shattered like glass, and I soon found myself falling into what seemed to be an endless void of darkness._

_My back hit the bottom of the previously believed to be endless pit, leaving me stranded in darkness, as well as a shattered spine slowly healing painfully. As the worst seemed to be over, I soon found myself to be wrong, as the world around me changed once again, this time engulfed in a ballet of Blue flames, dancing as if the world was their stage. Soon I felt my shattered self-become engulfed in the flurry of flames, and this time, felt as though the world has finally claimed Death._

_**[June 6th, 3006, Location: Unknown Field]/**_

When I opened my eyes once again, the pain had long passed, however my body still felt sore in some areas. The _'new'_ world around me appeared calming. As crisp gusts of wind breezed past my lying body, I couldn't help but take in the relaxing nature around me. My heart was at ease here. The soft grass beneath me made me feel as though I was floating on air; it truly was the most I've been able to relax in a very long time.

"_Am I in Heaven? Is this my blessing? Did I complete my purpose?" _I asked myself, my head leaned back, and my chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

That was when the thought hit me, of course not. It was obviously too good to be true. Why I had even began World-Hopping in the first place; to defeat King Deus, my true antagonist. I've rebelled and struck back against his forces over and over again.

Since I was eight years old, King Deus overridden any law, and struck down any political figures that dared to fight against him.

He invaded our world, and others my age, _(Including myself),_ were forced to become children Super-Soldiers. We all were trained to be stealthy like assassins, merciless like gladiators, and powerful like Spartans. Our intelligence level was increased, our physical abilities were enhanced. Some were even given supernatural powers of sorts, including myself. Even our life spans were increased, and our aging slowed. Overall, we were the ultimate Super-Soldiers.

I slowly remembered all the pain of what I've felt the guilt of what I've done. However, once again, I stop myself, and raise my healing body from the ground. My world was taken from me, and I've vowed to get it back, even if it kills me.

Sometime later I had found myself roaming the streets of a nearby city. Whatever world this was, it all seemed almost too familiar. It almost seemed as though I had previously been in the world before. However, that was most likely a false possibility, I have never returned to another world before...at least not forcibly. The only previous times that I had returned to a certain world, were all times that I performed the act myself. I have never been forced to enter a world for a second time. When I wanted to return to another world it was usually for some fun, but this; it all seemed too familiar.

I walk slowly past a group of people, and as I do so I slowly slip on my beaked hood, shifting along the crowd as one, being sure to avoid all suspicion. To my left I see a familiar building that I had known to be the Five-State Stratos Building. I couldn't really bring myself to believe it truly was that specific building, until I saw Garasso drones escorting businessmen out from the building.

The Five-State Stratos Building was an arrangement of five buildings built on the remnants of where the Pentagon once was until the year 2009...when King Deus took over my world. He destroyed many monuments around the world, the Great Pyramids of Giza, the Empire State Building, the Parthenon, the Great Wall of China, and etc. along with various government buildings. The Five-State Stratos building was although five separate buildings, counted as one. The infinitely perplexing world units caused it to shift between worlds. Unlike my ability to World-jump, this made the building itself able to exist in all worlds at the same time. However, in every world I've been in so far, the Five-State Stratos building never did contain its initial appearance. Usually it was just one of the buildings, or it was altered in color and shape. However, never has there ever been a world where the Five-State Stratos Building been in its original five buildings placed in the position of a pentagon.

After I take in the shock of seeing the _'Whole'_ building, I resume my walk and rejoin the crowd.

Upon bumping into a businessman, I came to realize that there was a block up ahead. Police were steadily lined up blocking citizens from moving forward. At first I thought the Citizens were rioting to be let through, unfortunately I soon found myself to be wrong. From what I could see, from behind the officers were fleets of E.M.A.U. Soldiers, standing for the Elite Military Attack Unit. No way could this be a coincidence anymore, especially with the horde of Dark Soul Eaters attacking the city.

The E.M.A.U. was once the unit of child soldiers that I was once a member of. They were the brainwashed royal army to the evil King Deus. That and the species of Zombies in the world, _(the Dark Soul Eaters/D.S.E.)_, could not be considered a common factor. They were all only native to my own world, my original home world. It was impossible. There was no way I was gone for that long.

I check my watch for the year and to my shock it was the year 3006 already. Nearly a thousand years since I left my world on my journey to save all worlds, a quest for power. That made me at least over 1000 years old. A thousand year old man inside the body of a 17-18 year old boy that was a little too hard to believe, especially with the decreased aging for the super soldiers.

D.S.E.'s were zombie like beings that plagued my world, and only my original world. Their skin was an unusual pale color, mixed with a faint tint of yellow. Their eyes were an ominous red color, dripping with a strange ooze substance, although appearing like tears. One of their arms formed a thick black and red weapon, commonly a blade like weapon, but occasionally a gun. Their speed was unlike any other, and strength able to pull apart the hardest of substances. Their teeth were sharp, yellow, and rotten, most likely from the flesh and bones they've devoured. The sad thing about them wasn't the fact that they were like this. It was the fact that they were indeed once human. Though it was originally a small infection, I remember that the plague infected anyone who was bitten and survived. However, that did not include those who were immune to the virus. Upon Deus's arrival, The Plague was pushed back behind the darkness, and was very rarely seen again, but there would always be those times where some idiot goes looking for them, only to unearth a horde and somehow manage to infect a town.

I quickly flip back the beaked hood of my white hoodie, and stared in disbelief, upon the sudden realization that I was finally home. I push through the crowd to gain a clearer picture of the situation. The E.M.A.U were being taken down quickly, nothing like the originals; even with their strengthened and enhanced diamond armor these soldiers were being knocked down like bowling pins. Their guns and swords were scattered all around them, and their armor quickly being ripped from their bodies brutally as the D.S.E's repulsively long blackened nails dug into them, impaling the skin underneath.

It was nothing more than a massacre. The police officers all had the same grim look upon their faces, realizing they were up next, several civilians were already evacuating the premises of the area, while a couple of idiotic dozens were placing bets and drinking bottles of alcoholic beverages watching the scene as if they were some children watching their favorite T.V. show on a Sunday morning.

As I begin to shove the police out of my way, with little restraint, I caught glimpse upon the demonic giant that I remember encountering years ago…the Genesis.

The Genesis is a group of mutated D.S.E.'s evolved beyond anything science could cure. The Genesis were very similar to normal D.S.E.'s in appearance, except notably larger in size, muscle mass, strength and speed. Plus sometimes they would have tails, and others would have parts of vehicles mounted onto them. The Genesis was also able to evolve even further into one of the five different Mega Demons. Depending on the place, time, and element the Genesis was near at the time would mold it into one of the five, varying between Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Electric. The E.M.A.U. were specifically trained to deal with these monsters, however I'm stuck wondering what had changed in the time where I was gone. These soldiers were being slaughtered, and everyone around them was just doing nothing.

I dash past rest of the officers holding me back and attempting to keep me away from the fight, and as I do I make sure to knock some of them unconscious so they were not going to be able to see me transform.

Reaching into one of the pockets inside my hoodie, I pull out my signature OOO Driver. Upon placing the black buckle on to my lower abdomen the belt rapidly materialized around my waist.

Taking out my three main core medals, (Taka, Tora, and Batta), I quickly slotted them into their respective slots, as I quickly grabbed the O Scanner. Tilting the buckle to the left, so the side holding the red O medal was pointing diagonally upwards, I swipe the Scanner over the three medals on the buckle and shout _"Henshin!"_, and with a bright flash of light, I was surrounded by flying symbols of color all resembling the various 21 types of core medals.

"_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!" **_The scanner shouted. As the selective Medal Logos halted in front of me vertically, the scanner sang _**"Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa Ta-To-Ba!" **_  
Engulfed for a final time in a bright flash of light, I soon reappeared encased in a full set of armor. Based in black, and outlined in the colors red, yellow, and green. My armor was based upon the various animals on the respective medals.

Hawk Head, giving me the eyes of a hawk, Tiger arms, arming me with razor sharp tri-claws on each arm, and Grasshopper legs, allowing my legs to transform into that of a giant grasshopper giving me the ability to jump to unreachable heights. I was complete, and I was whole, I was Kamen Rider OOO.

I jumped to the nearest officer being attacked and cut the head of the assaulting D.S.E. It wasn't exactly the cleanest cut, due to the tri claw, but at least it got the job done. I turn around quickly, and thanks to my quick reflexes I was able to block an incoming attack from the Blade arm of a D.S.E. Pushing the freak of nature away from me, I roll out of reach from it, then performing a quick back flip to slice off the heads of two more D.S.E. with my claws.

Seeing a horde charging at me I decide to turn and run…wall run really. Using the wall of a nearby building as a launch pad, I jumped into the sky, replacing my leg and arm medals with my other two red medals, Kujaku_ (Peacock) _and Condor.

Scanning the driver once more, the belt sang aloud _**"TaJaDoru!" **_signaling my evolution into the Blazing Combo. My new Crimson armor, with my chest crest now marked with the logo of a red phoenix, and my Taka head, evolved into the Taka Brave head. Now the Eyes becoming a blazing red, compared to the previous rich green, the Wings on the helmet becoming much sharper and larger than before, and the Hawk head on the helmet much more detailed than before. On my left arm, I was armed with The TaJaDoru combo's signature weapon, the TaJa Spinner.

As I fell behind the horde, I shot bolts of fire at every one of my assailants, turning them into crisp undead waffles. Turning around to check the remaining D.S.E. it had become apparent that several of them had evacuated the area while I took my time frying their brethren. Just about all of them were gone, and whichever ones that didn't run away were all guarding the Genesis.

I scanned over the OOO Driver one last time causing the scanner the shout out, _**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**_

Releasing my magnificent crimson wings I flew into the sky like a rocket until I reached the peak of the clouds. Flipping back once again, I dropped down as the Condor legs flipped open into a position where it seemed as though my leg had become that of a giant condors. Talons blazing forward, and my wings dropping back, three red rings appeared before me, and I performed a fiery drop kick onto my remaining enemies, causing a large-scale explosion.

As the smoke cleared around me, and the debris raining from the sky came to a halt, I turned my head forward to see I had missed the Genesis by a couple of feet, only pushing it back at least a mile away. As I get ready to scan the TaJa Spinner once again, a flash of silver flew by me. Looking ahead I see a Silver and Blue armored man jump into the sky.

The man wore a shinning wolf based armor, which was apparent in his helmet, pauldrons, and gauntlets. His armor design seemed very sleek and aerodynamic, obviously made for speed and quick attacks. His armor had a rather interesting outline of navy blue, matching the silver rather beautifully. The eyes on top of the wolf based helm shinned a bright blue, making the knight like design of the armor seem more gallant than others I've seen in the past. At first glance I originally had thought the warrior to be human, however that opinion was put to a debate when I had noticed his legs were a mix between humanoid and that of a canine's, plus the fact that the warrior had a wolf's tail. In his hands were two lances like weapons, the one in his left being bright neon blue, while his right hand wielded a silver one of a similar design.

The warrior dropped down towards the Genesis and stabbed both its eye's out with his lances. Pulling his spears out of the monster's face, the warrior leaped of the monsters back with a back flip, landing perfectly on his two feet. Regaining his fighting stance, the Wolf-man dashed towards the blinded Genesis, his lances gaining streaks of blue and silver light as their wielder's speed increased. As the Genesis turned towards its enemy just as the Knight wolf was just about to reach it the furious and roaring creature slammed its fist into the ground where it sensed the warrior to be approaching from. However, this was a rather unfortunate move for the Genesis, as its opponent used its arm as a bridge, and dashed up onto it before jumping off and performing the final blow to the creatures face, ending its life.

As the Genesis bled out pools of blue blood, the wolf based warrior walked away epically. To my shock, people had begun to cheer for the silver knight. I mean really, why don't I ever get any praise? People even bumped by me, or rather ignoring my existence, just to get this knights autograph.

"Seriously people? I flipping saved your lives, and you praise this guy? Come on! I look way cooler than that Dog-man! I even change forms! I'm a phoenix for pineapple's sake!" I ranted, only to be ignored even further.

Getting tired of the constant praise for the jerk in front of me hogging all the credit, I released my wings once more and flew up into the air.

As I began flying away from the crowd, the silver warrior jumped up to me and literally slapped me into the ground with his lances.

"What the flip man!? I feel pain to ya know?" I shout at him, only to be ignored as he charged at me with full force.

That's when I noticed, a ring of blue energy surrounded our area most likely signifying to be an arena of sorts. People were watching around us, and it seemed I have somehow managed to get myself wrapped up in another battle, however this time, it feels as though I might've actually found someone with near equal skills to my own… or rather thinks he does.

_**Stage concluded/**_

_**So, how did I do? It's been a while, since I last wrote any Fanfiction. I have actually written quite a few over the past months that I'll eventually post, but for now I think this will be the one I'm updating weekly, or at least going to try to. So yeah, leave a review of what you people think, and stay tuned.-Infinity Calix**_


	2. BE-02-1

_**Greetingess Worldess, I have returned with my weekly writing, for my English assignment, also known as a special work of Fanfic by me. Well anywhose, basically this is part one of about three-two parts, not really sure yet, however this mainly continues off of the first stage. Sadly I really don't think I put much effort into this one chapter as I would've liked, hence why I'm making it two parts. When I had began writing this chapter a friend of mine forced me to help him work on his next Fanfiction. So like the procrastinator I am I helped and kinda began working on it late last night. So yeah, I pretty much used what little time I had, and stayed till late working on this. Anywhose, I know this isn't my best work, but I am working on this for school, so I may not always go all out, but I will try to the best of my abilities. Enough talk for now, let's ride. –Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Kamen Rider related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds, all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The Only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.)**_

Book 1: Beginning of the End

_**Stage 02: Beginnings part 1: Fight/**_

_**[Continuation]/**_

The Wolf knight dashes for me with his lances, however misses his deathly assault as I use my crimson wings to fling myself backwards away from him. Recovering from the sudden dodge, my enemy looks up upon me. Our eyes meeting as we gaze upon each other, calculating our next step; my own eyes flaring with a vicious flame of hope, and his cold and emotionless as the moon in the night. Just as I was positive his guard was down I propelled myself towards my enemy, while quickly getting a change of medals ready.

Just as I had calculated, my enemy had chosen to block my attack with his lances. Using the lances as a boost, I propelled myself back and switched medals to white/rhinoceros, blue/unagi, and yellow/cheetah. Slotting the selected medals into the OOO driver and scanning over them much like the previous times, rearming me with different armor.

Whereas my previous armor was crimson red, this one was colored to the respective cores from head to toe.

My helmet was now colored white with flaring red compound eyes, and was given a fierce horn that protruded from the top of my head, making my helmet resemble a rhinoceros. My arms were now protected by blue armor, with a white arrow like design cascading down from the side of my arms. From the back of my shoulder guards were two long white whips that were held on by my wrist cuffs. My legs were covered in a majority of light yellow plated armor built for quick attacks and fast movement.

Using this combo to my advantage, I dropped down towards my enemy head first, pushing him out of his defensive position. Once he was a good distance away from me I released the Denki Unagi whips and threw him into the sky. With my new speed, I used the buildings as small jump points for me to quickly charge and attack my enemy from all angles.

As I dropped in for another attack, my opponent had quickly recovered. Gripping tightly on my foot, the wolf knight slammed me into the ground below, creating a rather large crater. However this time I swapped my head and leg medals too create my all blue combo, the marine combo.

"_**Shachi! Unagi! Tako! Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!" **_The Scanner sang, as I was engulfed in bright blue light and emerged as a blue armored warrior.

My helmet now blue and white with gleaming yellow eyes, and a sharp blue gem at the tip of my helmet creating the shape of an orca. Whereas my legs were now plated in a light blue armor that were covered with a suction cup like design much like the tentacles of octopi.

At this point I was positive that my enemy was far irritated by my constant form changing, as well as the seemingly never ending flow of my power. However, at this point I knew that although the wolf knight was a powerful opponent, he was nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me, the infinitely powerful king of infinity and desire. My powers were created from human desire, so in that sense it is truly an infinite supply.

"Honestly, do you really think that you can defeat me?" I calmly taunted, not even giving my enemy so much as a look in the eyes as I spoke. The words hung dryly in the air for a moment before I finally heard my enemy make what sounded like a frustrated growl.

"So, does that growl mean that you are truly a dog? Oh, are you going to roll over and play fetch next!" I continuingly taunted…kind of. It would have been cool if he was actually a puppy, then I could make him my pet…although I was never a loud to have a pet. Weird how I remember that huh? Especially because of how the last time I heard that comment was years ago before the world went to the ground, back when my world was normal.

I shake the thought from my head and turn up to my enemy growling furiously from the edge of the crater. I half expected him to charge at me with his lances at full speed, yet I also felt as though I had underestimated my enemy.

Sadly, my guesses fell in favor of the latter. The wolf knight raised his lances to the sky as the previously crystal clear blue sky was engulfed in an overshadowing darkness. Light was nonexistent as I soon found the sun to be engulfed in a never ending spiral of ominous grey clouds. Lightning bolted through the sky, hailing upon our world with the aid of raging claps of thunder. People quickly evacuated the area, and as they did the arena around us seemed as though it had expanded. With each citizen that distanced themselves from the battle zone, the arena had gained a small infectious piece of land. While taking all of it in, I return my gaze to the wolf knight only to be met by him surrounded by an army of electric framed wolves and his long metal lances charged with surges of crisp blue electricity.

I could only stare at my enemy in shock, as the next second he had pierced my chest with his lance. Honestly if I wasn't made by medals I probably would've been hurt of a lot worse. Medals flew from the slowly increasing gap in my chest. My voice failed me as my throat was choking with cold blood. I knew there was no way to spit out due to the fact I was wearing a helmet. As the cold silver blade reached the apex of its length, the wolf knight struck my chest with another blow with his charged blue lance. When I thought the worst was over, I was once again proven false, as the two lances charged faster and faster with striking flows of electricity, a whirlpool of blue light generating from their blades, and soon I found myself to be propelled into a wall at the edge of the crater.

I was at an obvious disadvantage now, as my armor had broken apart, and I was de-transformed. My mouth was bloody, and before me a puddle of cold scarlet. The gap in my chest was held simple, and slowly healed itself with my medals. With each gaining drop of blood, a new medal fell. It made me remember the sorrow of what I've done up till now; the lives that I've lost and the lives that I wasn't able to protect. My heart grew heavy in my chest as it rose and fell. Although the thought of my sins had weighed heavy on my heart, and caused my breath to hold still, it also made me remember the things that I did do. I risked my life countless times all to save people who I didn't know, even criminals. I gave it my all, and I even died a couple of times. If I'm dying then I'm going to go down swinging, I'm not making all the lives that I couldn't save worthless, they gave me their hearts, and in return I give them my own.

I coughed up a final pile of medals before I began rising to my feet. No doubt in my mind, the wolf knight had expected me to have been dead by now. The amount of shock in his eyes was the first time I had officially caught him with a solid emotion. I soon found myself stumbling to my feet, slowly charging towards my enemy with one foot after another. Step by step I had allowed my body to be taken. My flesh and bones morphed by the medals. A combination beyond all other forms that I've taken from the past.

Originally I was a purple dinosaur-man hybrid; I lacked all senses known to man. The color of the world was washed from my eyes, as too was my sense of taste, as the blood in my mouth seemed nearly non-existent, it had also become rather apparent that the world around me lost its smell. I had even lost my ability to hear properly.

However, as my power grew, unlike other Greeed I was able to use my other abilities as a container to keep the power at bay; as a result I became a Mega Greeed, with mixed traits of all the other Greeeds.

My body became a slick black, and due to the originality of the purple medals being dinosaur base, I was also covered in scales. Much like Ankh, my shoulders were also protected by a pair of wings acting as shoulder guards. My left arm was molded by armor like plating creating a mixed orca design; whereas my right arm was heavily plated to resemble a much sleeker version of one of Gamel's. The side of my legs was protected by a similar armor as to the side plating I had when I was in my Putotyra combo except longer. My legs were simpler in the fact of them being mostly black colored versions of my original Greeed form. My head however, was mainly the same as my original; except for the fact that my face was covered in a thin skull like face mask _**(Much like Death's Mask in Darksiders 2.)**_.

My enemy looked nearly terrified of my true form; I don't blame him. I hate showing this form of me. It took all of my humanity and put it on a wire. People feared me no doubt. I was a freak, a monster, a demon; then again I am Death after all. I was ugly, where some people might think that I might've been some sort of costume, hiding the fact that they were only saying such to comfort their thoughts. I truly was something that was thrown out of a horror flick.

I stared at my enemy for a moment, my gleaming black eye with a flaring purple iris slowly giving me more physical support; my strength and speed increasing with each step. My white eye however, allowed me to scan all through the situation, my enemy, and my area.

With a quick flash blink I was face to face with my enemy. Reaching for the dual scythes on my waist, I swung a quick attack on my opponent. Although he was fast, he was nowhere fast enough to dodge me.

Soon he was in the ground panting. I watched like a predator stalking its prey as the wolf regained his composure. I figured he had finally taken in what I was and how powerful my power ranged; I had no limits at this point. People have tried to defeat me before, however all of their attempts had always leaded them to their ends.

Before I was able to attack at full force, the world became distorted and the arena around us disappeared; I was even forced back to my human form. The knightly warrior too de-transformed. The several blows we had made to the city had flown back into place, and soon the city returned to its original format.

I turned back to see my opponent walking away; unfortunately so, I was never quite able to catch sight of his appearance besides confirmation he was a male, about in his late teens, and was defiantly human. It also came to mind that he was holding what looked like a blue card.

"_Hey! Who are you?" _I tried, however my voice only faltered, and I was unable to let out a single call.

My first instinct was to go after my enemy, but I was simply left with nothing to follow. He was gone, not even my white eye was able to trace him. It was also due to these eyes that I was able to regain all of my proper senses, so for that I was truly grateful. However, the point to this all was that my white eye sees all, so if it cannot sense him, was he even there at all?

Questions flooded my mind as I stood in the middle of an intersection. Cars stopping and going around me, mixed with the ever growing noise of the crowd around me. Shaking the thoughts from my head I reached back for my hood to cover my head. I took one final glance at the spot where the wolf man once stood before fading into the crowd, searching for someone who I thought might have answers to my troubles.

However, as I followed the crowd I saw a rather familiar person pass by me. It was almost as if the world around me had slowed down just for the two of us, and I knew just who I was gazing upon. Her golden blonde hair danced in the wind as she passed me, mixed with the natural strands of pink. Her ever gallant postures as she skipped pass me. Her ever intoxicating scent, brought memories back to me of the cherry blossoms blooming.

There was absolutely no mistaking it; she was the girl who I've met all those years ago in the alternate world. I knew that I shouldn't go after her, as it would've not only looked strange, but it defiantly would've been a bad idea.

I take one last glance at the direction where she had walked towards, only for our eyes to meet. I stopped in the middle of the crowd and checked for who else she could be staring at, only to realize her gaze was directed towards me.

Before I could make my next move, she had spun around on her heels and walked into a dark alleyway. Did she expect me to follow her; I was unsure. I half wanted to, yet the other half pulled against the current feeling making my heart ache. I knew her, yes, but that was from an alternate world. If this truly was my world, then no doubt this was this world's incarnation of her.

I shook the memories of her and my other friends from my thoughts and decided to follow after her, hoping to find some answers to the world itself.

I charged into the alleyway without a second thought. My heart was throbbing rapidly with each following second. The next thing I knew, I soon found myself face to face with a familiar white world I knew all too well at this point and time.

This world was truly my world, and that was finally confirmed by the room around me.

It was a heavenly world, a sanctuary built upon clouds. Structures encircled the air, designed like the ruins of an ancient geek or roman sanctuary built to praise the gods, and at the center of it all a coliseum.

I knew this place all too well especially since it is what ignited the roads of my journey. I was here again; I was at the Staircase of Heaven.

I stood still, but it wasn't from shock, or even to gaze at the beauty that beheld me. I stood there, furious at the change. It wasn't my decision to World-Jump this time, it was theirs. It showed me that it was time for me to stop my constant journeys, and told me I have crossed every world possible at this point. However, I'm mainly furious at the fact of who I'd have to face now. King Deus, he was here, in this world. My greatest enemy of all, and I finally have to defeat him. I know the stakes are high, and I know that there is a possibility of me never walking out alive. My journey has brought me thus far; I'm not turning back, not even if I was given the chance. I said it before and I'll say it again,

"I'll do whatever it takes to save the world, even if it means to destroy everything in my path."

Like I said; I am Death after all.

_**Stage concluded/ Awaiting Part 2/**_

_**So, how'd I do? I honestly don't expect much from this chapter, but I'll take what I can get. Like I said earlier, this was not at all my best work, and I did it in a rush so I probably have a couple of errors along the way. But the point is, I tried my hardest to make it at least good enough to carry on with. So yeah, read and review, don't die people, and have an excellent day or night, whichever one comes first. –Infinity Calix**_


	3. BE-02-2

_**I have returned! I know I have stated in the past that I will post each week, however for the past few days I was unable to get onto my computer because I was feeling pretty sick. Anywhose, It's Sunday, and I have once again completed another stage for my story, part two of what seems to be about three parts to the first chapter. I must state right now that this story will now reach Crossover pathways. No, I will not put this under crossover, reason why is probably because I just don't want to, also because the major parts of the crossover won't affect things character wise. Meaning NO characters from other worlds unless they are or will be in any future fanfic that I will post later on. The main key-points of crossover is really in the main character's powers that he has gained throughout his travels though the many worlds, such as powers like Sharingan from Naruto, or the Void Genome from Guilty Crown. The only major factor in this at this point will be the Character's abilities as Death the Horseman of the Pale horse. Anyways, I have my reasons for not putting this under crossovers as it is a simple story mainly centering the character as OOO. As OOO is a Kamen Rider, which is another reason as to why I am keeping this story under this section. Anywhose, I think that's enough talk for now, Let's Ride.-Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Kamen Rider related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds, all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. (This specific chapter will also introduce slight crossover fields, specifically Darksiders (Video Game).The only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.) **_

Book 1: Beginning of the End

_**Stage 02: Beginnings part 2: Answers/**_

_**[June 6**__**th**__**, 3006, Staircase of Heaven]/ **_

I walked upon a long white marble road towards the grand coliseum. The coliseum was always a beautiful sight to behold, even if it wasn't the most pleasant place to be. The white pillars holding up the structure, along with that heavenly array of blue light shinning down upon it, all of it was so very captivating.

I enter the coliseum with slight caution; who knows what kind of dangers could possibly lie ahead, especially since it _is _the Council I'm dealing with.

I shift into my form as Death, not my Greeed form, but my actual form as Death the Pale Rider _**(Appearance looks like Death from Darksiders 2)**_. Step by step, I left a cold trail of blazing green flames; my armor clung to my body like a second skin, my hands itching to grasp hold of the two weapons on my sides, the weapons whose cold iron blades I have used to reap the souls of all who had opposed me in the past.

It did not take me long before I had reached the end of the hall; before me now was the entrance gate, opening the doors would bring me to my destination. I took a few seconds to think about the consequences of entering would cause, however I soon found myself slamming the doors apart in anger.

Upon my sights was the glorious Heaven Arena. Where naturally hearing the term arena would bring upon the thoughts of a bloody battle field filled with the bodies of the deceased, and those who've failed to survive specific tasks, the Heaven Arena was nearly the exact opposite. There were no dead bodies, no sullied blood, flying heads, burning bones, nor was there a field of swords. The whole Arena matched the look of the world around it; it truly was a field of Heaven. Seats around the arena were filled by the many souls of those who have been given sanctuary in heaven, whereas what would've been the grounds of the arena was tiled beautifully with white marble floor, each tile in the shape of hexagons, rolled with a velvet red carpet leading towards the main court stands.

The stage was set; bordered by two white pillars on each side, three banners flowing valiantly behind three thrones, and before them their respective owners of the matching colors Black, Red, and White.

"So the Pale Rider has hailed upon us in this glorious moment? Well we _did _need a final candidate for the throne." The Black cloaked Gigadon spoke, his glowing purple eyes stalking me as he moved around the Red cloaked Avalon, while the White cloaked Belevial only copied his movements, switching spots to reach their respective thrones, while Avalon only continued to stand.

My orange eyes pointed at Avalon, glaring with furious anger, yet filled with questions. I gripped hold of my scythes, removing them from my waist as I prepared myself for any on coming attacks.

"There is no need for violence OOO. The Council has only called upon you for the very sake of all worlds. We will gladly answer your questions a-"Avalon began; only to be halted when I had summoned a sword from my Weapon's Gate and threw it at him, hoping for a decapitation.

"Then tell me Old One, why did you summon me? I am positive that I have not yet completed my journeys; unless you wish for me to stop the importance of saving all worlds, and hold myself as your errand boy for the rest of my life." I stated coldly, my tone growing bitterer with each letter that spews from my mouth.

"Yes, I guess Introductions can wait. The answer is simple King OOO, we merely wished for you to return to us…or rather to your world. It seems that your journey through the worlds has come to an end, as there will soon be absolutely no need for you to do so. The World Walls are breaking, and soon every world will merge into one, and the world of prime will form. So In turn we have decided to create a little contest if you will."Belevial continued for Avalon, his holy blue eyes staring upon me; where naturally, anyone that he stared at with those eyes of his would make the people fawn over him, when he does so to me it only continues to make me want to stab out his eyes. Of course I did to his left eye, so now he only has his right and his mask covers his lost eye.

"A contest you say? Count me out, I wish not of any part to have in this battle of stupidity. All know no one has ever been able to match me." I stated turning away from the Council preparing to take my leave only to find that my exits have all been removed from existence.

"I believe it would be in your best interests that you join this contest, after all wasn't it your ambition to save all worlds, as well as obliterate the one you know as King Deus?" Avalon stated, regaining my attention.

"What do you mean, Old One?" I questioned with a low growl, gripping tighter to my scythes.

"Well, if you must know Death, the competition is less of a simple hunt; it is for the Crown of the Universe. Whoever wins gains property of all universes and worlds, in other words they become the king." Gigadon stated calmly, his thick low voice booming like thunder.

"Crown of the Universe you say?" I responded turning to face the black cloaked man once again. "Surly the Council are not stupid enough to use such things as a catalyst for a World War? I will be honest, I do not find any interest in any competition, nor would I for the Crown of the Universe. However, I will slay King Deus with my power. I have spent years reaching for this power, and now that I have it, I will annihilate all who stand in my way. So I will take acceptance from your generous proposal, and I will be sure to sharpen my blades for the war." I stated plainly, hiding all emotions in my voice. The crowd was silent, and the Council stood still, not that they ever moved a step or anything.

"Well then OOO, before you leave we must give you the basics behind the competition." Avalon began forcibly turning me around to face him and his brethren.

"First, you must know that this will not be like any other journey you have ever faced before. In fact, you will be facing rivals all gathered from worlds that have already merged with your own. This world is the stage for the finale. Second, to make the fight fair, the selected heroes that have been chosen are all equal on terms with your own power; except with you as Death, and due to that, we will temporary revoke those powers, however feel free to use the Harvester as many times you want. Be aware, by equal power, we also mean your special abilities as well. Examples include how Geass might not work on some of them, Voids might be impossible to draw from them, and even legendary ocular abilities like the sharingan might be neutral to them. Some may also own these powers. Third, each candidate has a specific class like the pieces on a chess board, each with a specific power native to their own kind. The classes are simple enough categorized to King, Queen, Bishop, Rook, Knight, and Pawns." Avalon continued, pausing to give me time to take in these factors of the currently revealed basics of this _contest_.

"Go on Old One, Death doesn't exactly wait for anyone you know." I growled irritated by how much time the old man was taking from me.

"Very well, we shall continue. The fourth thing you must understand is that these people are not only from different worlds, but also from different time periods. An example of this is simply when you have arrived to your home world in the year 3006. You were originally from the year 2013 from the moment of your last travel. The result of this world being 3006 is a simple matter of World transfers; the worlds are bending to fit each other like pieces in a puzzle. For the Fifth thing, it is a rather simple idea; each continent has two representatives, one male, and the other female. You will be the male representative for North America. Despite being representatives for the same Continent, you will all be rivals regardless. The final thing that you must know is the fact that you will be able to do anything to win. At any costs, there are no limits holding you back to win the crown. Challenges are unavoidable, you have already been in one, and would've won had Lupus not pulled out in time." Avalon continued, answering my question to who was the man I was fighting.

"Lupus you say? He was the man I was fighting was he not?" I stated, coming off as a question seeking confirmation.

"Yes, Lupus is one of the many warriors you will be facing. However, back on the previously stated, there are no limits. Lupus is an honorable fighter, yet there are those who would rather destroy the city than create a barrier to protect it while you fight all out against your opponents. Speaking of those opponents, I think it will only be right to introduce you to some of the top ranking warriors." Avalon stated as six tiles near the rim of the arena walls rose into the sky from each side of me, six slots empty, whereas the rest were occupied by six armored warriors; flying above their heads, holographic icons of their titles, as well as the continent they represent.

"_Apocrophiix the Eternal Serpent of the Wind-Bishop-South America" _The Words hung in the air over the Warrior's head, glowing with a bright aura of black. The warrior of which the words represented was a fairly thin and inhumanly tall male figure; he stood on the lowest of the three newly formed pedestals to the left of me. His armor was a pitch black color, mixed with a thick crimson red. His armor covered a small portion of his body, due to his unnaturally long limbs, leaving vital points open to his enemies. His main body was covered in a dark black base of scales like that of a snake's. Hanging loosely from the back of his snake like head were thick stands of unkempt red hair; matching his gleaming red eyes. With one of his hands he wielded a large sword-axe like weapon shaped like a serpent or a dragon.

"_Horus the Pharaoh of the Morning Sun-Knight-Africa" _Standing proudly on the second lowest pedestal to my right, a rather large man stood wearing a rather interesting mix of bronze Egyptian armor and that of a knight's, golden wings like that of a falcon's flaring out of his shoulders. By _'large man' _that was not implying obesity, but rather his inhuman muscle mass, not to mention his appearance of being half man half falcon. In both of his hands he wielded two Khopesh swords, shining with a bright golden aura.

"_Qinglong the Dragon of the Azure Lightning-Queen-Asia" _It was evident that she was the youngest of all of us here…unless she came from eons in the past, but the appearance of her size and the energy of youth emitting from her was definitely a sign that she was about 12-14 years old. The young girl known as Qinglong stood rather short, and was armed with bright azure Chinese armor like her title would suggest, shaped and based off of the azure dragon of the same name. Her weapons were two golden nunchaku; gleaming blue streams of electricity coursing through them.

"_Crescentia the Black Swan of DarkLight-Queen-Europe" _The knightly figure stood upon the middle pedestal between Deus and Horus to my right; and there was no doubt in my mind the sharpness and beauty of the figure before me was all too familiar. The white armor, mixed with the sharp black suit underneath the slim and aerodynamic armor shinned brightly as the deep blue lights from the heavenly sky fell upon her. Small wings were mounted on her shoulder blades, making the warrior before me seem as if they were an angel from heaven. Her knightly appearance was full of elegance, grace, and beauty. She wielded a sharp and thin white sword, the type I have come to know as the rapier.

"_Lupus the Howling Wolf of the Full Moon-Knight-Europe" _Standing across from Deus on the second highest pedestal positioned to my left,I recognized that jerk instantly when my sight fell upon the lancer. His Wolf man appearance seemed rather heroic to my dismay as the blue sky shone down upon the warrior. I took it that he didn't recognize me as I did him as my current appearance differs greatly from my Greeed form.

"_King Deus God of Eternity-King-Avatar_" The final pedestal, occupied by a man in golden armor; a flowing black cape mounted over his back. It would be a lie to say that the man before me didn't seem godly at all. However, I still wanted to kill him. Deus _IS _my ultimate enemy, a man who has defeated me in nearly every turn. When I first became a Rider as Decade, to when he stripped the power of W from me and my partner, we were powerless to defeat him, but I doubt that at this point he'd recognize me, not in this form anyways. His godly armor shinned the brightest out of all others in the room. If it weren't for the label above him, I probably forget his appearance, as it was now upgraded with armor bits from the very Rider powers he took from me. The W crest stood on his head much like it did on W, however, it seemed much larger, and fit to make a crown. Much like Decade, he had an X marked across his chest representing the Roman numeral for 10. In his hands he wielded a Zweihänder type sword. Of course the sword was large; however this sword was obviously larger than the average human. Deus stood at least at 8', even so the sword toward above him. It would make one wonder how he wields such a weapon.

I found myself staring at the six warriors with sharp eyes, observing them for the very roots of their powers and their ultimate strengths. At the same time, I was glaring at my rivals for the world, eyes full of desire to crush each and every one of them. I couldn't help it, it was my nature. I need to destroy them, for the world.

In the past people have labeled me as a traitor to the E.M.A.U., but upon gaining my true calling as a Rider, I've gained several names, and lost various when I lost my powers as Decade and W.

However, now it seems that OOO will now have to make his debut in this world after all. I've gained thousands of titles since then. I've gained millions of weapons and powers. It was true now I have the King's power in my hands. I will do whatever it takes to save the world.

I turn my head back to the council, and use my scythes to crush the bondage that they held upon me, obviously shocking everyone in the room, as loud gasps were heard all around the room mixed with the quiet muttering and whispering.

"H-h-how is it you are able to break our bonds on you?" Gigadon gasped, however his facial expression as the others only remained blank with no change whatsoever.

"The answer to that should be obvious by now _Old Ones. _You all have been labeling me as Death after all. _YOU _never gave me the power of Death; I earned this power of my own skills and power. I am Death, and my power range of that is infinite. You can restrain my powers as much as you want, but it will never be enough to hinder me. You took my more minor abilities such as killing people with a simple touch or breath of me. However, I've always favored reaping the souls of my enemies with my own blades." I explained, steadily walking closer to the Council, who were obviously still shocked by my new power.

Making aware of the height difference between their little stage and thrones and the ground of which I stood, I simply jumped with little resistance and I was able to bullet up to them with ease.

Steadying my scythe to Avalon's throat, it had become evident besides the Council and Deus; I was the most powerful warrior in the room.

"I will join your _game, _I will fight as whatever class you give me, and will gladly represent whichever continent you give of me to do so." I stated calmly yet sharply. "You may give me any power restrictions you wish, and I will fight accordingly so. I will fight in my Rider form(s) and not my Horsemen form to even up the score, and I will hide my appearance from all others accordingly. Is that the gist of what you wish for me?" I concluded, my eyes glaring darkly at the man standing neck to neck with my scythe.

"That is the bases of it _Death_. You may continue on however you like. However, we cannot simply let you walk out of here without proving yourself now, right, _Death_?" Avalon responded slyly. As I was slammed out into the arena grounds once more. The Six pedestals along with the thrones of the Council rose higher, as did the walls of the arena, till it was positive they were out of my reach.

Six extremely large doors appeared in the walls of the arena, indicating I was going to have to fight my way out of here.

I turned with a quick shift in my feet, staring at the ominous door behind me, and I couldn't help but prepare for the worst. I reached for my scythes only to realize I was forcibly transformed into my _SUPER TaToBa _Combo. Realizing this I projected my Medaljalibur sword, and rose highly.

It was as the six doors opened with a loud slam, that I realized, that even for the king classed warrior Deus, for the council, and for anyone who has even been brought into this war for the crown, this fight is not even the greatest of challenges ahead of us. An Ominous feeling filled the air, and I was forced to breathe it in.

I could only stand in Horror as armies of not one kind of creature, but thousands of gigantic alien species emitted from the darkness of the doors. Each and every one of the creatures filled the space of those doors perfectly in height. I was truly stuck at a road of no return. However, I couldn't help but smirk at this laughable challenge. I released my crimson wings, and took up my axe and sword.

"_This is going to be fun."_I thought to myself as I sky rocketed into the air, leaving flames of color in my tracks, and upon reaching the sky limit, I dropped back down to the earth like a comet from space.

With a quick shift of my sings and followed by scanning my weapons one after another, all that was left hanging in the air was the loud scanning scream of _"SCANNING CHARGE" "TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE" _and_ "PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!" _followed by an explosion of colors.

As the colors and smoke cleared, thousands of enemies were already disintegrated into ashes, whereas I was left in the middle of an open circle in the arena, smirking, as a whole new group of growls were heard from the sixth door.

I stood up straight and naturally, I sprinted towards all of my enemies and slaughtered each and every one of those who decided to get in my way. Obviously I was shocking the audience even further with my abilities.

Upon clearing what seemed to be the final enemy from my sights, the floor of the arena suddenly opened from beneath my feet, and I was helplessly falling into the clutches of the true final enemy.

I gasped in horror, as my eyes caught sight of the creature in front of me; I was not even the size of one if it's fingers.

"So much for easy." I gasped before the creature slammed his hands into me, pushing me further into the darkness of the pit.

_**Stage Concluded/ Awaiting Part 3/**_

_**So how did I do? Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far. Anywhose, next chapter I plan to go deeper into the mains of Death's powers that he has gained throughout the other worlds, such as the previously mentioned Void Genome from Guilty Crown. However, as for now I have not much to say so I bid you all adieu, and have an excellent night or day whichever comes first, don't die .-Infinity Calix**_


	4. BE-02-3

_**Welcome, Peopless of the Worldess, this is my update of course for Kamen Rider: Beginning of the End. This is really the end of the three part first chapter of my KR fanfic. Honestly, I thought it would have a little more, but I really found myself at odds with words. So, I did the best I could to write all the major subjects in detail. So here we go, this chapter like the title suggests is an evolution. It is less of a form change, and more of an upgrade of a form. I had already drawn out the appearance of the rider design in my sketch book, but of course, I don't draw in color, so until I do, I won't reveal the designs for the character's suit and weapon in his new upgrade. I can promise that this is not the only upgrade he will get in the series. However, I am not telling you what the others are going to be and when you are going to see them. So now that that is said, let's ride. –Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Ryan Chanthinith. I do not own anything Kamen Rider or Darksiders related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds (like Fate/Stay Night, Power Rangers, Halo, Guilty Crown, etc.); all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.)**_

Book 1: Beginning of the End

_**Stage 02: Beginnings part 3: Evolution/**_

_**[June 6**__**th**__**, 3006, Staircase of Heaven-Continuation]/**_

I couldn't help but fall into the pit of darkness. My arms were numb, as were my legs. My lungs were dry, and I couldn't hear a thing. My heart was racing faster and faster... I was stuck in what seemed to be an endless loop of pain, surrounded by the shadows of people's hearts. The world around me slowed, and no matter what I tried, I was helpless to do anything. My wings were locked, and I couldn't fly, so as I fell, the light of hope fell from my reach.

My arms were beginning to feel again, when suddenly, I seemed to land on something hard with a loud thud. It was no question that my body felt the wholesome shock travel through, shattering the rest of my ability to feel. The next thing I knew, the surface of which I laid upon shot me into the air like a missile. Further I flew into the light, reaching the flight limit of the arena, I felt like a train had rammed right into me.

The monster which I was fighting flew right for me, like a shark for its prey. For once I was finally able to catch a complete view of my opponent.

Demonic wings sprouted from its back, leathery, and slick, and over all tattered; most likely because of the burning white flames emitting from the creature. It had talons as good as the half the size of a football field. It had two long tails stretching out with large axe like spikes at the tip of them. The creature itself was what seemed to be a large cyborg lizard with wings...in other words a dragon. Its scales were white, and it had a large spine emitting from its back like mountains on a horizon. Half of the creature's face was covered in cybernetic material, whereas the other half was a partial shredded face, skin and flesh ripped across, leaving hints of the dragon's grayish skull underneath.

The last thing in my sight at the moment was the construction of white flames rising from the darkness of the creature's mouth, after that the world went blank.

Or so I thought, I opened my eyes, once again, grunting in pain. However, I soon realized I was de-transformed. My armor was gone, as was my driver. I was left in my human form, minus the fact that I had my Death Mask covering my face along with my hood.

Gathering up my remaining strength and power I managed to stand and turn enough to the point where I was staring at the audience and my enemy.

The crowd as well as the council seemed utterly at a loss for words. Obviously, I wasn't supposed to have survived that.

Turning back to the white dragon, I found myself at a loss for words as well as my enemy was no longer a dragon, in fact it was crossed with all of the core medals...the dragon had taken _my _power.

I couldn't help but gasp, as I slowly lost my breath and fell to my knees. _I had lost my powers again!?_

Why? I needed it…this fate brought to my eyes the fact that I would never be able to fulfill my goals anymore.

I couldn't save them, I can't even save the world I tried so hard to get to…to reach, with my own hands. I was at a loss.

Tears cascaded from my eyes, until a sudden shock hit me. I literally couldn't move. My arms were stiff and my legs were numb, even my eyes were struck open.

"_W-w-what is this feeling?" _I asked myself mentally as I kneeled there in shock_. "T-t-this feeling…I-I lost the will to fight? I can't move!" _

I thought myself to be done for. That was the feeling I had…yes…I finally see it; the tragic realization of the world lying before me.

I couldn't do it…I tried so hard. My whole life has been a journey for me to save the world…all worlds. But I couldn't do it.

I couldn't reach for that star calling out to me, I couldn't save those I cared about or the place I called home. I traveled many worlds, and have lost many friends and family that I gained through them.

Whether when it was when I was a masked vigilante, a simple boy looking for purpose in his horrid life, I was always able to reach my goals. Now, it came down to my goal, my true drive, what aligned me to this staircase of heroes.

I was at a loss.

"_Is this really okay with you?" _ I heard a voice call out, and soon I had found myself inside the familiar sanctuary that I had always found myself in the past.

It was a small pocket dimension, skies only full of white and no other colors, surrounded by rings of heavenly architecture, and bordered by arrays of burning white flames. My legs and hands were chained to the ground before me, and all in all it had seemed as though I was in a large court room of sorts.

"W-w-why am I here?" I asked curiously, the sanity and soul returning to my dilating eyes.

"_We asked first; are you okay with this?" _another voice rang, this time with an impish yet serious tone mixed with a British accent.

"I-I-I don't –"I began only to be interrupted by a third voice, filled with honor, and nobility.

"_Cautions with your words, we do not take lightly upon-"_The third voice began only to be interrupted by a fourth roaring voice.

"_Do not say 'I don't know'! You are Death figure it out!" _It shouted a voice fit for a conqueror mixed with etches of robotics.

"_Boy, everything up to now, you've accomplished it all with your own strengths, you did it with your own power. If that wasn't true, then are you telling us that we were wrong to believe in you?" _The first voice said, revealing himself to be my first soul, the assassin Archangel.

"_We didn't give you our powers out of pity, nor did we do it out of fear. We did it because we believed in you." _The second voice continued, stepping from thin air appearing as the black armored shadow elf, Gnome the Shadow-Elf, or in other terms the spirit of the forest.

"_They speak truth in their words boy. Each time you came to our worlds you had shown us a special part of you that out shined any one of your wills for power. You showed us your will to fight on, despite the odds, and no matter who was on the other side of your blade. You showed us that you were willing to do anything it took to protect what's right." _DragonStorm furthered, revealing himself as the third voice, or in other terms my third soul.

"_It did not matter who was against you, whether it was a world, or a thousand, you took them head on with your own strengths. To protect your friends, to protect your family, and several of those times you died as well." _The fourth soul spoke, revealing him to be the robotic overlord himself, Infinity Calix.

"_You defeated enemies people thought were impossible to defeat. You destroyed gods; you destroyed demons, angels, slain dragons, obliterated alien forces threatening our planets. When you lost your powers, you didn't stop before. You pushed forward, and searched for another way to defeat your enemy. You found the legendary powers the council held for their most powerful chosen, but when they rejected your strengths you took it, and showed them a power of your own that exceeded all others. Do you really want us to believe that YOU of all people are willing to give up now? That our faith, our belief in your power was wrong?" _the four said in unison as they merged into one colorful ball of light.

"Your all right…of all those times…of all those hardships, I've always found a way around it. I've lost friends and family, but each time…I got back on my feet. I've traveled through every world possible, fought countless enemies, and lived a life of endless fighting. All of this just to save everything, to save everyone. So, no, I won't lose here. I won't give up. Throughout this battle, I was so confident in my countless victories at this point that I forgot who I was, what I was. I am not just Death, and I'm not just a monster." I said reaching out to grasp the ball of light in my hands.

"I am OOO, the king of infinity, the man who would surpass everything. I am an ally of justice, a defender of all things. I've killed countless enemies, and have adopted titles fit for scum worst than the devil himself. However, I'm even beyond those. I am the King; I am…a KAMEN RIDER!" I concluded grasping the light in my hands, only to be engulfed in an even greater one. A light so warm, and so breathtaking, it was the light of love, hope, justice, and all things good in the world.

As the light dissipated, I was met by the sudden gasps and cries of those outraged of my evolution. Everything seemed the same, the dragon was still wearing armor matching the greed, and the spectators were still watching intently. However, now I wore a new mantle.

My armor was now transformed, I was re armed with a suit similar to a more techno organic form of my Super TaToBa combo, my face mask even stretched out with the rest of my helmet to seem more like a human bird hybrid…kinda like I had a beak. My chest was partially covered by a titanium alloy outer shell much like the version that the Mater Chief worn in Halo, except it was altered slightly to go around the large circular logo on my chest which depicted the traditional Hawk over Tiger over Grasshopper markings of the TaToBa combo. Over my back was a small jet pack of sorts, molded underneath my shoulder blades, obviously so my wings would have room to move outwards and such, however, a majority of this was covered by my knightly cape, which was basically a long black fabric. My shoulder guards resembled those of Garo the Golden Knights, except more towards the lost shine armor variant. My armor remained the traditional red, yellow, and green for the main body like it was in Super TaToBa, with black lines running across. I guess in some books I looked like an S.I.C.

I threw my left hand towards the sky, ripping into the void, then my Super Tora Solid tri-claws broke away, only to be replaced with a weapon appearing similar to my TaJa Spinner, except instead of the phoenix symbol on it was a symbol of a Dragon wrapped around a crescent moon, and a cross with a crown with an infinity symbol around it.

Bringing my hand down, I brought my right hand forward, until the Power of Kings mark shown bright through the back of my hand, rings of blue light emitting from it. Bringing my hand over my heart, I summoned forth my heart; my void. The hilt of a sword shot from my chest, allowing me to grasp hold of the weapon, with this I pulled the long sword from me and holding I outwards to my right, while releasing my cape. The Sword was obviously meant for two hands, but I only needed to wield it with one. On both sides of the guard was the TaToBa symbol. And on the left side of the guard was an axe blade that resembled the Medagaburyu axe mode. The Blade extended far outwards appearing to be a good 5ft longer than the guard and hilt of the sword which already was at least 7ft long.

As the Dragon roared, several enemies shot out from the sky landing before me like rain, standing ready to fight me. From the sole and heels of my feet, sleek metal blades, making them resemble something like Ice Skates.

"I AM KAMEN RIDER OOO, THE INFINITE ARCH-KNIGHT OF INFINITE CHAOS!" I shouted my voice roaring throughout the world, maybe even throughout other worlds as well.

With those words said, I shot forward my enemies, and began a dance of swords. I was fast, faster than any one of my enemies. Using this, plus my skates, I flew by easily with my agility and flexible moves and combos, added to my increased acrobatic skills.

No one was able to lay a single hit on me, only I was able to exceed all my opponents with my power.

Seeing the Dragon still aiming right for me, I skated up the wall before me, using it as a launching pad to perform a triple back flip before turning to face the dragon head on, two hands now gripped on my sword.

"_This is…My own POWER!" _I thought to myself, unconsciously shouting it out loud as well, before slashing right through the middle of the dragon via its mouth, right down through the very tip of its tail.

With this done, the dragon was defeated and I easily stuck the landing. Following the Dragon's epic explosion, it had begun to rain medals, along with the OOO medals the dragon had stolen from me; all of it was soon absorbed by yours truly.

The arena returned to normal, as did the council's little stage and thrones, with the six pillars of the top ranking heroes.

"Congratulations, OOO." Avalon began, clapping in praise, followed by the others in the arena, even Deus clapped in praise.

"Only one other was able to complete the test completely and so remarkably, earning him the rank of 'King'." Gigadon stated, obviously referencing to Deus.

"You never cease to amaze us with your constant..._evolutions_."Belevial praised as the claps died down.

"It seems that you are truly the final candidate in this war for the crown. Do you, OOO the Arch-Knight of Infinite Chaos, swear by the blood oath of the Council of Creation that you will hereby abide to the rules, terms, and agreements of the Ultimate war for the crown? Do you wish to take upon the threats and consequences that lie before you? And are you willing to live knowing you are accepting the contract written by Death himself?" Avalon stated…

"_Wait…I DID WHAT!?" _I thought to myself in outrage, my weapons disappearing as I dropped them.

"Oh right…we don't mean you Death, we mean the previous Death, who died with God in the previous recreation of the worlds…it was pretty much this same situation, so a little warning for future battles, meaning if you and a certain you know who end this in a draw…well the world will have to restart itself." Gigadon explained recognizing the sudden shock in my face…despite me wearing a helmet.

After calming myself and regaining my composure, I turned sternly to face the Council and responded to the contract with a strong "Yes".

With a quick flick of his wrist, Avalon caused the other inhabitants of the arena besides the council and I disappear.

"Death, we do appreciate your cooperation with this war. However, we must also state, despite that you are Death and a contestant, we will also require you to go to school, to complete your education. This way you will be able to gain knowledge of the combined worlds, and the terrain of worlds that have already merged into prime. You will also be taught some basic structures such as mastery over some of your more lacking abilities. We do want this war to be at its max. Plus, you are only eighteen years old, legally. Despite all of your complications in other worlds…like losing seventeen years of your life, just to gain eighteen more up to this point." Avalon explained to me, while I couldn't help but think to myself how bad this was going to be actually entering school for another year.

"_See that, most people just go through elementary through High school, I'm not counting college because it depends on who the person is and what they're studying to be. But the point is I actually had to go through this all at least ten times already!" _I thought to myself.

"I understand your point _Old One._" I confirmed, turning to leave the premises, before turning back as I heard the Old man say something more.

"To avoid any suspicions of publicizing your identity, we have enrolled you and the other teenaged candidates into the same school of learning. Everyone already knows each other's identity, even yours, however, you will learn theirs in due time. The school we will have you enrolled into is –"Avalon began, only to be muted out of my interests as I ported myself back to the mansion/my base.

_**[June 6**__**th**__**, 3006, the Mansion/Base-My Bedroom, 23:38]/ **_

I laid there on my king sized mansion. Thinking back upon my day, it probably, was one of the most hectic days in my immortal life. Just the thought of me being able to die now slightly made me feel happy.

I know it's a little sick, or even crazy, but if I did die, I think my life might just be complete. No more coming back…no more pain and suffering. Maybe when I get reborn I'll have an actual mouth and not the illusion of my Human form…_"Gosh, maybe my lack of a mouth really did lead to depression." _

I was about to press the button on the side of my night stand which allowed me to access the intercom of the Mansion to speak to any of the inhabitants of the building before remembering…I'm alone.

I had forgotten, my cousins were out on their own journeys, as were my friends. Rich was off being a wizard, or Harrius Potterus as I say, and Devin was off being a rocket headed weirdo with a meteor partner.

I was alone, in this extremely large mansion…no family to call, no friends to invite. I guess I really never thought about how lonely I was. I usually had someone with me in my journey. Richard was always my second hand, and Devin was a good ally on the field when he wanted to be. Now that they were Wizard and Fourze I was alone without a second rider. Even when I had crossed over to other worlds, I had family and allies.

Whether it was family like Illya, Fuji-nee, or friends like Allen, Nate, and Allyson, I always had someone.

There were even times where I had a pet, or familiar. I always fought with someone on my side. Now, it was just me. There was no one to talk to, no one to call, wake up, watch television with, fight crime, save the world, cook for; there was absolutely no one on my list…at least no one that wouldn't try to kill me.

Looking at things now, I guess this was the first time I was actually…alone.

_**Stage Concluded/**_

_**So, how'd I do? **__**Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far. The next chapter will be pretty investigating the new parts of the character's life. Although some of you already know his identity if you've read my other fanfics, I plan not to reveal his identity throughout this story until the very end. Also for those of you who didn't get the Power of Kings Thing, that was the reference to the anime Guilty Crown. I honestly love that anime, and to give the void genome to the character being used in this story was actually something I will use in other stories as well. I do plan on writing a short story about several short arcs that will not be developed into full out fanfics, and in there it will contain several little episodes of the character and his friends and enemies in several situations, sometimes humorous and other time when the character is gaining a new power. For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix**_


	5. BE-03-1

_**Heyro Peopless of the Worldess, I have returned, I know it has been a while since I last updated my story, to be honest I had a bit of a writer's block. However, I did end up getting back onto my feet, so hurray! Anywhose, this is really the first part of what will probably be another three part Stage. Currently I think that is probably what I'll end up doing for most of these chapters. Anywhose, this is the introduction part to the main character's school life. Of course, it will be here he will encounter several characters he remembers from his travels from other worlds. More specifically, this chapter will introduce certain main characters, as well as the appearances of some Fate/Stay Night characters. Anywhose, that is the bases for this, at least without spoiling most of it. So yeah, lets ride.-Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: The following writing is a work of Fanfiction, written by Infinity Calix. I do not own anything Kamen Rider, Darksiders, or Fate/Stay Night related or anything else that I might use in the story from other worlds (like Power Rangers, Halo, Guilty Crown, etc.); all rights go to their respective owners, and writers, especially Shotaro Ishinomori. The only things I own of this story are the story itself, and my own characters.) **_

Book 1: Beginning of the End

_**Stage 03: School Days Part 1: Classes/**_

_**[September 2**__**nd**__**, 3006, the Mansion/Base 7:30-8:00]/**_

_*Chirp, Chirp, Chirp*_ the birds sang outside my window, awakening me from my deep slumber.

I look around lazily, my eyes tired from the long days of doing nothing but enjoying my days.

_(If you would even call them 'enjoying', I mean seriously, whose life is filled with never ending days without relaxation? MINE! Seriously, there has never been a day where someone doesn't come up to me and try to kill me!)_

I slowly turn to face my teddy bear, picking it up slowly, turning it towards my alarm clock. I drop the cute stuffed panda to the ground, and stomped on it with all my force, transforming it into my #1 weapons arsenal in all existence. Switching it to rail-gun mode I pointed it directly at the alarm clock, and blasted it with 1% force, and in the process destroying a majority of the large mansion I called home.

Once I came to my senses, I quickly snapped my fingers and returned the mansion back to its original state. Realizing what time it was, I decided to go get ready for the day; meaning the usual shower, brushing my teeth, and of course putting on my clothes. However, when it came time for me to put on my new apparel, I found that a majority of my clothes had been replaced by school uniforms. That's when it had hit me…_the council really did want me to finish my education!_

"_Seriously!?"_I thought to myself as I realized I had to finish my education for my senior year in high school. I mean, it did make sense; no one would want to be governed by a force that was all weapons and armor, and no brains.

However, despite this, I am positive that I have been through my senior year at least… never.

"_Wow…I just realized that I have gone through at least 22 years of school already, because of my rebirth, and of course all of my deaths and home schooling which usually lead to me nearly being killed by the people teaching me. Still thought, I've gone through at least 22 years of schooling by now, and I have never lived through senior year before…I always die first…" _I thought to myself morbidly, upon finally deciding to try on the school uniform, which had been custom made to fit me perfectly.

The outfit consisted of black pants, a white dress shirt, black blazer and a red and black tie, both having the same school crest sown upon it. The crest seemed to be a shield being held by an eagle, whereas on the shield was a sword, to the left a dragon, and its right a lion. Underneath the shield was a small text reading: _For Chaos and Order_

Walking out from my walk in closet, I turned to my desk to check my computer for any mail, of course being as clumsy as I am, I tripped on my own feet and fell flat on my face, resulting in my glasses shattering. Of course being prepared for this, I simply used my White-eye to sense the presence of the drawer near my desk, allowing me to pull out an extra pair of glasses.

Of course upon checking my mail, I was able to find my schedule, as well as several little forms I was probably going to copy and print out due to the school being lazy and not wanting to send this to me by mail…then again, this is a _type _of mail…but that's not the point!  
Of course, all that was left for me was to figure out when the first day of school was, which just so happened to be…wait…

I rub my eyes for a moment to see if I was looking at the page correctly, because if I was…then that would make me late for school for about 30 minutes already!

"_HOLY SON OF A CHICKEN WING! I'M LATE!" _I screamed, rushing down to the lowest room of the mansion, deep in the basement, and into my secret base/laboratory.

To say the lab was the size of a small room would have been _way_ off. In fact, the lab was bigger than my own mansion, containing another ninety layers of rooms, at the bottom of it all was the path to what I believe to be the Abomination Vault, however that's probably just a fake, as the real one's location was erased from everyone's minds that knew of its existence, including myself. Still, it would take forever identifying each room individually, but a majority of the ones on the lower floors, up to room 45 were rooms containing my test subjects.

Don't worry, I am against animal testing…my test subjects are usually things that I've successfully captured through my travels, such as Slender Men, Undead, demons, monsters, zombies, Gurongi, etc.

I mean, they pretty much genocidal monsters that have no right to life, especially since a majority of them aren't even alive, so I don't think it's that sick…plus, they enjoy it; watching themselves burst into several flying pieces of confetti when my experiments go wrong.

The last 45 rooms either were rooms dedicated to my various weapons, suits, armor, vehicles etc. Or they were rooms holding my other constructs, or in progress experimental weaponry.

However, the main floor of my laboratory, which I was on at the moment, not only had my several of my best armors for display, my favorite weapons, souvenirs, and my epic computers, and monitors, but also on this floor were several Warp Gates I built, along with World Gates, allowing me to travel to whichever world I wanted to as long as I had already traveled to them.

Without a second look I set the coordinates given to me via the email stating the first day of school, and with that I simply jumped into the Warp gate, and launched myself into who knows where…obviously the school, but where in the school, is probably the better question.

_**[September 2**__**nd**__**, 3006, Sekai Academy7:00]/**_

As I entered the perimeter of the school, I was nearly stopped by a couple of officers guarding the perimeter, but seeing as I'm probably not even going to make it to first period, I simply sent some punches, blocks, and kicks towards them so they'd stop interfering with my plans. However, when it had come down to the rather large, and overly muscular officer I had no choice but to drop kick him into oblivion.

Once that little circus was over and dealt with, I sprinted over the gates leading to what seemed to be the largest school I've ever seen. It was even bigger than my house, and the Mansion was already pretty dang huge.

The courtyard of the school was simple and beautiful; an open plain of freshly cut green grass, healthy trees and other plants filled the area neatly and only furthered its beauty, walkways and intersections connecting from one building to the next. If I didn't know this was a high school, I would've guessed it was some sort of fancy university, or even one big mansion.

Just as I was reaching the final stretch to the door, I was stopped by a sudden slam in my side creating an increasingly horrid pain in my side.

"WHY!?" I screamed as I flew into a nearby tree.

Opening my eyes slightly, I saw the source of it all was none other than a metal rod of sorts.

"Sorry!" A voice apologized. Looking up to where the voice was coming from was a girl. Her appearance seemed rather normal to me at first, until of course she got closer to me which at that point I realized I was dealing with some teenage vampire girl…my life has seriously become some sort of weird High school comedy show hasn't it, where everyone gets a laugh out of it besides me…

The girl had long reddish brown hair and bright red eyes, and wore what I presumed to be the female equivalent to the school uniform for the girls of the school, however instead of a black blazer, hers was a milky white, plus she wore a skirt as opposed to me wearing pants, she also had black combat boots.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized again, picking up the metal rod, or what I now realized to be a metal Bo staff.

Once I got myself back on to my feet, I simply stared at the girl before me and accepted her apology, and just like that chose to walk away from her.

Reaching the door to the school finally, I reached out to the door, but before I could the girl from before stopped me and asked innocently, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I don't know 'bout you, but I don't want to miss anymore classes for today." I responded looking her in the eyes with a sharp and serious tone backing me up.

"Late? The school doesn't open till 7:30 on the first day." She responded, her tone unwavering.

"Yeah, I know that, it's like 8:15 right now!" I responded a little ticked off by her comment.

"Are you for real, its 7:15!" she retorted, looking at me like I was growing two heads or something.

"7:15? Where'd you get that?" I questioned becoming confused. However, as if on cue, she shoved her watch in my face, and then pointed to a nearby clock on a clock tower in the distance…to my embarrassment it truly was 7:15.

"_Wait…then why did my clock at home say 8:00?" _I thought to myself curiously before a second voice entered my head, Avalon.

"_My sincerest apologies Death, the council and I knew you weren't going to rush or get to school on time if you weren't rushed, so we came up with an idea. However, our little plan won't be done in one day, so we decided that we would just change the times on your clock. Another thing that must be made apparent to your sight is the fact that you will need to come up with your own name, the council has decided that we would let you decide what it is, and once you've chosen it, we would alter the world so that people would only know you under that name. This is to hide your identity from normal students and teachers. Good luck for now, Rider of the Pale Horse." _Avalon explained to me.

"_I hate you." _I thought back, which received no response, signaling he has left my thoughts.

"Well in that case, I'm really sorry for raising my voice at you earlier, I really wasn't aware, I honestly hate being late for pre-made appointments and encounters, including school." I apologized.

"It's okay; it really wasn't that big of a deal." She responded.

"My name is Luna Alucard, I'm a vampire! What are you?" She continued, introducing herself with a completely kind and cheerful voice.

"_Come on ****, you can think of something! Shirou Emiya? Nah, that's my name in Fate world. Rin Okumura? Rintaro Okabe? All of those are names of anime characters! Well, pretty cool anime characters... Wait, I think I broke my pencil…Awww man! Okay **** you've come up with things before, you got this!" _I thought to myself before spitting out the first thing that came to my mind.

"My name is Silver," Realizing what I said, I let out a slight gasp, covering my mouth with my hands to stop it from spouting any other possible nonsense. _"Great…my first name is Silver, so what's my damn last name!" _

"Silver Mortus…" I continued, as I finally let myself speak. _"Well, I already came up with a stupid name, might as well use this as a last name…*Sheds a tear of sorrow and dissapointment.*" _

"I'm…uh…dead…thing…" I concluded hoping she bought my little lie, thought someone would have to pretty stupid to buy that lie.

"Okay then! It's a good thing you're a zombie huh? I mean, that means that I wouldn't have killed you if I accidentally impaled you with my Bo staff!" She responded cheerfully, buying my little excuse.

"Wait a moment…is this school…is this school a high school for monsters!?" I asked shocked that one would actually exist on Earth Prime.

"You didn't know that?" She asked me.

"No, of course I did…I was just…testing you!" I lied... "Okay I lied, I didn't know."

"You're kinda funny you know that?" She responded giggling slightly, followed by the sudden ringing of the bell signaling the opening of the school.

"Well, we should get going to our homerooms now shouldn't we?" She asked, obviously rhetorically.

With that said, we departed kindly, and set off to find our ways through the school…or rather me finding my way through the school… _I hate being the new kid on the block…_

_**[September 2**__**nd**__**, 3006, Sekai Academy, Class 3-C]/**_

After a while I finally found myself in the right classroom…it only took…okay I lost count on how many times I got the room wrong, but still, I found it at last, and right before the second bell rang!

Looking across the room, which was set up in neat rows and columns of 6x5, seemed to be packed for the main part. Lucky for me there was a final seat by the window waiting to be filled in the middle row. However this put me in front of a rather familiar face…however I doubted she'd remember me.

It was amazing in my eyes how I never noticed how much she looked like Rin Tohsaka from Fate World, but I guess it's just because I was reborn in that world, and was forced to re-live life for about 16-18 years still increasing as I return there from time to time to have a normal life.

Her hair was that familiar golden blonde hair that shined ever so beautifully as the sun's rays cascaded upon her like a river of light, tied into the traditional Rin Tohsaka twintails tied with black ribbons. She wore the basic uniform for the girls in the school, much like Luna's consisting of a white school blazer, white skirt, however unlike Luna she also wore, black tights, and white knee high boots. Unlike from my last encounter with her about 20 years ago, she had the same Rin Tohsaka eyes from Fate world, which were a shinning aqua color.

Turning around the classroom only three others caught my attention, one of them was Luna who seemed to be having a conversation with some of her friends, and it was one of those friends that caught my eye as well.

He wore the same type of uniform as I did. It was almost creepy on our resemblance in appearance. He even had glasses. Of course his glasses were rounder than my own, appearing kinda like Harry Potter's glasses. He had short sandy blonde hair, and his eyes struck colder and colder every time I so as much know they exist. He also had what seemed to be a silver wolf necklace

Turning my gaze to the third person that had caught my attention, I caught sight of a young Brazilian guy about my age, his face impish and full of an evident psychotic and mischievous appearance mixed with his sinister grin. His hair was short and spiky and seemed to be a bloody crimson color, and his eyes were a crazed and wide foggy grey color. He wore the same uniform as with all the male students, however unlike ours; his was slightly red and bloody along with a thick bloody sword chained across his back.

"_I sure hope that's his blood…wait…WHY DOES THIS MANIAC GET TO CARRY A DEADLY WEAPON AROUND!?" _ I thought to myself as I returned my gaze to the front of the room as the second bell rang indicating the beginning of the school day, and the mark of students either being late for class if not there already.

As the teacher walked in, I was in for a rather sudden shock as I instantly recognized the woman before me. She appeared as a young woman with a slender physique and light, soft blonde hair, and she wore an old styled dress, a mix of white and blue, and her eyes were a bright green color. One would never guess that such a beautiful and youthful looking character was actually one full of warring experience, and has seen many wars and has even killed many people, nor would any probably guess that she once lead an entire country.

"Hello class, as of today marking the beginning of the school year, I will be your Homeroom teacher, as well as the Swords teacher for those to be taught in that category. My name is Arturia Pendragon. However, most of you may know me as King Arthur." She spoke.

I couldn't believe the sight before me, Saber from Fate World? If she was here did that mean that other worlds I have visited have already merged with this one? Who else was here, Illya, Fuji-nee?

Honestly, I was kind of weirded out by this situation. It was one thing having people like Allyson and the crazy sword murderer in the class, plus the fact of me having to fight in some sort of war, but seeing people like Arturia has gotten me slightly on edge for what else I might have to face.

"You will be given an extended time of one hour of homeroom, incase those of you new to the school are wondering the length of the period. It will be in that time I will introduce to you all the various changes made into the school rule book along with the other guidelines, as well as hand out to you each your Student guides, along with other items issued by the school. Afterwards you will all be given about 20 to 10 minutes of free time." The _Teacher _stated calmly, as she began telling us about just about everything there was to know 'bout the school, and as usual…I get distracted by none other than a shiny metal wheel outside the school near the school's tool shed.

_**[Later]/**_

Once the Teach was done explaining the bases of the school and gave us the school issued items consisting of a Tablet like thingy allowing us to take notes for class, which also contained our student guide books, as well as anything else for classes, we (the students) were given our promised time of freedom before our next class in about 15 minutes.

"..._At least I don't have to go out buying a notebook, pencils, and all that stuff now."_I thought to myself happily, as I don't have to take a risk of scoliosis…I remember having it when I was in my sophomore year of high school, the first time, which really meant years ago, years that I do not want to take and count right now…about over 20…

"Hey, Silver!" Luna greeted, taking a seat in the desk next to me, which was currently empty due to the student sitting there moving around to go talk to their friends.

"Heyro." I responded numbly.

"No need to be all stoic now." She responded giggling slightly.

"You truly are a happy person aren't you?" I asked rhetorically. "I've met a lot of vampires in the past, and you certainly are a rather interesting one."

"Thanks!" She responded cheerfully, seriously was this girl ever angry?

"Usually they'd try murdering me I even had to-" I began stopping myself when I thought about what I was about to say. "-run often, to train myself to be faster than them so they wouldn't kill me."

"_That was close, almost let out that I killed Dracula. Her last name is Alucard, Dracula backwards. If she turned out to be related to him I'd be screwed over big time." _I thought to myself.

"I didn't know zombies could get faster than a vampire!" She said shocked and most likely curious as to how fast I was…_I'm probably the fastest person alive…or dead…I'm Death, does it really matter?_

Our conversation continued for what seemed like forever until the bell finally rang signaling the next period. Soon I realized if my day continued like this, I'd be forced to reveal my true identity sooner than I want. I know the other candidates know who I am, however, they probably only know me as Death, or by my real name, I'll check with the council later. As long as I have my identity a secret from anyone else, I'll be good.

As Arturia exited the room, our first period teacher introduced himself to the class, being a Math class I at first kinda expected to see someone that I knew excelled in the field…which was very slim…I don't know that many people who are. Once again I was shocked when a high-classed man, obviously rich, and overall seemed very prestigious walked in the room wearing a fancy black silk suit, with a blood red tie. His hair was short and was a familiar brownish red color, his eyes a bright demonic red, and of course his complexion pale as heck. This man was the King of vampires before the creation of Kiva, and of course a villain I murdered years ago…kinda…

"_What the Dracula!?" _I screamed in my mind as I sat in shock, staring at the teacher before me.

"Hello class, I am your first period AP Calculus teacher, Mr. Vlad Alucard, or in other cases Count Dracula, or when I was In the world of the living I was known under the title Vlad Tepes. You may address me as Mr. Alucard, and I will not tolerate any miscreants or slackers. On top of it all I look forward to our time as a class for the rest of the school year." He introduced, not at all changing from our last encounter.

"_Wait…Alucard? Please tell me the Luna isn't his daughter or anything like that and it was just a coincidence!" _I prayed as I shed a tear from the corners of my eyes.

"_Damn it…this is going to be one hell of a day…" _I thought to myself, horrified by the thought of who else might walk through that door throughout the course of the day..._ "I'm so dead…stupid Calculus! WHO WOULD PUT ME IN SUCH A THING!?"_

_**Stage Concluded/Awaiting Part 2/**_

_**So, how'd I do? **__**Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far... For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix**_


End file.
